thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Season three characters
Police Major Crimes Unit *Cedric Daniels - lieutenant and unit commander *Jimmy McNulty - case driven but insubordinate detective *Kima Greggs - case driven but insubordinate detective *Lester Freamon - methodical, disciplined detective *Roland Pryzbylewski - Gifted in office but inept on the street *Leander Sydnor - hard-working quiet detective *Caroline Massey - new officer with an ear for slang Western District *Dennis Mello - Administrative lieutenant *Community Relations Sergeant *Ellis Carver - Drug enforcement unit sergeant *Thomas "Herc" Hauk - Drug enforcement unit detective *Anthony Colicchio - Drug enforcement unit detective *Lloyd Garrick - Drug enforcement unit detective *Kenneth Dozerman - Drug enforcement unit detective *Lambert - Drug enforcement unit detective *Michael Santangelo - White haired Western District uniform officer *Brian Baker - new uniform officer *Aaron Castor - new uniform officer Officers *Ervin Burrell - Commissioner *William Rawls - Deputy Commissioner of Operations *Raymond Foerster - Colonel and Criminal Investigations Division Commander *George Smith - Major and Narcotics Unit Commander *Bobby Reed - Major and Internal Investigations Division Commander *Stanislaus Valchek - Major and South Eastern District Commander *Howard Colvin - Major and Western District Commander *Marvin Taylor - Major and District Commander *Creswich - Taylor's deputy Major who eventually replaces him Homicide *Jay Landsman *Bunk Moreland *Ray Cole *Ed Norris *Vernon Holley *Michael Crutchfield Others *Randall Frazier - Baltimore city medical examiner *Terrence Fitzhugh - the Major Crimes Unit's contact in the FBI *Amanda Reese - Fitz's FBI supervisor *Lieutenant Torret - the commander of Baltimore's Quick Response Team *Officer Sullivan - officer in charge of special equipment (and minor irritations) *Crime Scene Technician - the tech at the B&B development; a role created to raise funds for the Ella Thompson fund *Beadie Russell - ex-Sobotka detail officer Relatives *Cheryl *Elena McNulty *Sean McNulty *Michael McNulty *Dennis Carpenter - Elena's new partner, a lawyer *Little Bunk - Bunk's son Politicians *Mayor Clarence Royce *Chief of Staff Coleman Parker *Councilman Tommy Carcetti *Councilman Anthony Gray *State Delegate Odell Watkins *City Council candidate Marla Daniels *Council woman Eunetta Perkins *Theresa D'Agostino - a campaign manager *Andy Krawczyk a property development consultant and political fund raiser *Clay Davis - a corrupt state senator *Jen Carcetti - Tommy's wife *Pete Sinopli - a friend of Tommy Carcetti *Health Commissioner - played by real-life ex-Mayor Kurt Schmoke *Mayor's Assistant Prosecutors *State's Attorney Steven Demper *ASA Rhonda Pearlman - head of narcotics prosecution *ASA Ilene Nathan - head of violent crimes prosecution Judge *Daniel Phelan New Day Co-Op *Kintell Williamson AKA Prince K - a drug dealer with his own organization *Fat-face Rick - a drug dealer with his own organization *Philboy - a drug dealer with his own organization Members of Proposition Joe's Organization *"Proposition Joe" Stewart - East side drug kingpin *Melvin Wagstaff AKA Cheese - Proposition Joe's nephew and lieutenant *Lavelle Mann - a reliable lieutenant *Drac - a loud mouthed nephew of Proposition Joe and a crew chief *Tree - a friend of Cheese Members of Barksdale gang *Avon Barksdale - West Baltimore drug kingpin *Stringer Bell - West Baltimore property developer *Slim Charles - a mercenary and Avon's new chief enforcer *Shaun McGinty AKA Shamrock - a lieutenant and Stringer's buffer between him and the day to day machinations of the organization. *Dennis Wise - a legendary enforcer out on parole *Wee-Bey Brice - ex-chief enforcer serving a life sentence *Preston Broadus AKA Bodie - a crew chief *Malik Carr AKA Poot - a crew chief *Tucky - a crew chief *Little Mikey - a crew chief *Herbert De'Rodd Johnson AKA Puddin - Bodie's second in his drug dealing crew *Bernard - responsible for purchasing the organization's disposable cell phones *Squeak - Bernard's impatient girlfriend *Rico - longtime body guard with sunglasses *Perry - body guard with cornrows *Tank - a reliable enforcer *Country - an older enforcer out on parole *Gerard - an inexperienced young enforcer with dreadlocks *Sapper - a stupid young enforcer *Tater - an enforcer *Chipper - an obese enforcer and driver *Spider - a young drug dealer in Bodie's crew *Donette - Stringer's girlfriend *Tyrell - Donette's son (with D'Angelo Barksdale) *Brianna Barksdale - Avon's sister and D'Angelo's mother Members of Stanfield Organization *Marlo Stanfield - West Baltimore drug dealer with his own organization *Chris Partlow - Stanfield's second and his chief enforcer *Felicia Pearson AKA Snoop - a young female soldier *Vinson - an advisor and owner of a Rim Shop *Tote - a Stanfield lieutenant *Nay Nay - a Stanfield lieutenant *"Fruit" - a crew chief *Justin - a young and slow drug dealer in Fruit's crew *Jamal - a young drug dealer in Fruit's crew Omar's crew *Omar Little *Dante *Butchie *Kimmy *Tosha Mitchell Others *Brother Mouzone - a bow-tie wearing mercenary *Lamar - Brother Mouzone's second *Dazz - an independent East Side drug dealer with his own crew *Jelly - Dazz's second *Sherrod - a young drug dealer in Dazz's crew *Grace Sampson - a middle school teacher *Queenie Sampson - a drug addict and Grace's sister *Frank Reid - a politically connected reverend *The Deacon - an influential church man *Roman - a community basketball coach *Gene - a public health academic *Principal - a middle school principal played by real life educator Vera Holley *Landscaping boss - an ex-con who employs Cutty *Bruiser - a neighbourhood alcoholic and witness to the Pimlico double homicide *Baniski - a reporter *Bubbles - confidential informant and T-shirt salesman *Johnny Weeks - Bubbles friend *Devonne - Avon's honey trap Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters